Enchantment of the Black Soul
by PaleMoon
Summary: Was hat ein schwarzer Panther, gejagt und erschoßen, mit einem gewöhnlichen Mädchen ohne besondere Fähigkeiten im Zusammenhang? Offensichtlich so einiges... Größtenteils OC


Thema: Shaman King, Eigene Serie

Genres: Fantasy, Abenteuer

Autor: Elleth

Titel: (noch) unbekannt

**__**

**_Prolog_**

**__**

_Umherschweifende Seelen der Toten…_

_Naturgeister der Wälder…_

_Götter und Buddhas…_

_Es gibt Menschen…_

_Die mit ihnen in Verbindung treten und ihre Macht nutzen können._

_Man nennt sie_

_Schamanen._

„Shinobi*.", raunte es. „Shinobi Kinjaya*." Der Angesprochene fuhr herum. „Wer ist da?" „Ich bin es, kennst du mich nicht mehr?" Die Stimme wurde lauter, verklang, kam als dreifaches Echo wieder. Ihm wurde etwas mulmig zumute, doch er würde nicht den Namen eines Helden tragen, existiere dieser Held nicht auch in ihm. „Was willst du?" „Etwas, was dir gefallen wird. Etwas sehr wichtiges.", hauchte der Wind. „Shinobi Grujo Kinjaya, ich habe einen Auftrag für dich."

Der junge Priester presste sich so tief zu Boden, dass man Angst bekam er würde jeden Augenblick in diesem verschwinden. Inbrünstig betete er zu allen Geistern und Göttern, die ihm in den Sinn kamen. „Lass es ein Irrtum sein.", flehte er verzweifelt. „Ein Irrtum." „Izaki*!" Er verharrte in seiner Demutshaltung, wollte die Götter nicht erzürnen. „Izaki!!" Die Stimme klang nun entnervter, herausfordernder. Jetzt erkannte er sie auch. „Shinobi.", murmelte er. „Lass mich noch eine Weile mit den Geistern allein." „Die Geister können dir auch nicht mehr helfen, wenn dein Fehler vom Rat bemerkt wird.", bemerkte Shinobi gelassener, als es in dieser Situation angebracht schien. „Also erheb dich jetzt, wir müssen dem hohen Rat unsere Ehre erweisen." Ein plötzliches Zucken ging durch den am Boden liegenden. Dann erhob Izaki sich langsam. „Pah.", grummelte er zornig. „Weißt du, was ich von diesem sogenannten Rat halte, der von diesen vier weißbärtigen _Weisen _geführt wird?!" Sein Freund starrte ihn an, als hätte er sich vor seinen Augen soeben in einen Buddha verwandelt. In seinen Augen stand blankes Entsetzen geschrieben. „Schweig.", zischte er bestürzt. „Du weißt, was sie mit dir tun werden, wenn du ihre Autorität in Frage stellst!" Die schwarze Robe wallte, als Izaki sich abrupt umwandte und ohne eine Wort zu verlieren auf das große Zelt in der Mitte des Dorfes zusteuerte. „Und wenn schon.", murmelte er, als er den erzürnten Freund einfach auf dem Platz zurück ließ. 

„Nun ist ohnehin alles egal." Heiße Tränen der Wut und Verzweiflung wollten ihm in die Augen treten, doch er drängte sie zurück. Männer weinten nicht. Auf dem halben Weg zum Ratszelt hatte Shinobi ihn eingeholt. Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander her. Sie wurden bereits erwartet. Vor dem Zelt stand ein junger Mann in der Kleidung eines Wächters, der kurz den Kopf zum Gruß neigte, als er sie gewahrte. „Die Ratsmitglieder erwarten euch bereits.", sagte er mit einer emotionslosen kühlen Stimme, die viel von seiner langen Erfahrung als Wächter verriet. Die Beiden nickten bloß dankbar und betraten anschließend das Zelt. Alles wirkte noch genauso, wie Shinobi es in Erinnerung hatte. Groß und leer, nur in der Mitte befand sich ein großer rechteckiger Tisch, um den bereits fünf Anwesende auf weichen Seidenpolstern saßen und sie missbilligend anblickten. Sie waren zu spät Die Priester verbeugten sich demütig. „Wir ersuchen Euch uns unser Spätsein zu verzeihen.", sagte Shinobi betont förmlich. 

„Ich habe den Termin erst vor kurzem erfahren." Ein leises unwilliges Murren ging durch die Reihe. Der Stammesälteste, ein alter, dennoch hochgewachsener stattlicher Mann mit langem weißen Bart, der die Würde eines alten chinesischen Kaisers ausstrahlte, erhob sich. Sein Blick verhieß nichts Gutes. Innerlich nervös warf der junge Priester einen Seitenblick auf seinen langjährigen Freund Izaki. Dieser machte einen etwas unsicheren Eindruck. „_Das_ ist nicht von Belang.", erwiderte der Häuptling sachlich, aber mit seltsamer Betonung. Wenn Izaki und Shinobi zuvor noch _geahnt_ hatten, so wussten sie jetzt. „Nein!", schrie es in Izakis Geist. „Lass es ein Irrtum sein, ein Irrtum!" 

Die Stimme des Anführers klang eiskalt, als er unbarmherzig fortfuhr. „Du hast meinen Sohn verletzt und ihn vor allen lächerlich gemacht. Nie kann er so das Amt eines Clanführers antreten!" Anklagend deutete er auf Izaki, der daraufhin wie ein geprügelter Hund zusammenzuckte. Besorgt beobachtete Shinobi wie sein Freund wie verrückt zu zittern begann. Er wusste, welche Strafe auf Würdebrechung eines Mannes stand, nein, nicht nur eines Mannes, eines Prinzen! Wäre es nur ein normaler Mann gewesen, ein Priester, man hätte sie in einem Duell auf Leben und Tod antreten lassen, doch bei der Demütigung eines Hohen sah es anders aus. Wie der tödliche Stahl eines Schwertes schnitt die Stimme des Alten durch das Zelt. „Ihr wisst alle, welche Strafe darauf steht." Damit waren die Ratsmitglieder angesprochen. Ein würdevolles Nicken machte die Runde.

Plötzlich erhob sich ein junger Mann von seinem Platz, der sich bis jetzt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte. Sein Gewand wies ihn sofort als einer der Elite aus. Ein rotes enganliegendes Kleidungsstück mit seltsamen Mustern eingestickt mit Gold. Shinobi war sich ziemlich sicher genau zu wissen wen sie vor sich hatten. Dazu brauchte er nicht einmal die Stimme, die ihn seit letzter Nacht wie der Wind verfolgte und alles zu wissen schien. Der Häuptling wandte sich seinem Sohn zu. Er wirkte etwas ungeduldig. „Ikado, was hast du uns noch zu sagen?" Auf das gereizte „noch" seines Vaters folgte ein finsterer Blick des Prinzen. Mit der Tat des jungen Priesters war seine Ehre beschmutzt worden und der Clan nahm derartiges sehr ernst. 

„Ich wollte nur nochmals verkünden", bemerkte der Prinz kühl, nachdem er einen herausfordernden Blick mit den Ratsmitgliedern getauscht hatte, „das ich mit der Entscheidung des Rates mehr als nur zufrieden bin und…" Sein kalter Blick wanderte zu Izaki, wandelte von kalt zu gehässig. „das der Priester nie genug büßen wird dafür, was er mir angetan hat." Ein berechnendes Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er sich abermals seinem Vater zuwandte. „Deshalb schlage ich vor auch seinen Freund zu bestrafen. Das wird seinen Tod noch qualvoller gestalten." Kalt, böse, hart. Das waren die drei Worte, die dem jungen Priester sofort einfielen, als er den Prinzen sprechen hörte. Kalt wie Eis, böse wie ein Dämon, hart wie Stahl. 

Das zweite, was ihm dazu einfiel war, dass er die Stimme bitterlich enttäuscht hatte. Langsam setzte sich der Stammesälteste wieder auf seinen Platz an dem Tisch. Er schien nachdenklich. Nur wenige Sekunden hielt er dem eisigen Blick seines Sohnes stand, dann nickte er schwermütig. „Mein Sohn hat all seine Würde verloren, doch durch Worte beweist er uns, dass es nur einen gesellschaftlichen Verlust darstellt." Der junge Prinz wollte auffahren, doch sein Vater unterbrach ihn mit einer herrischen Handbewegung. 

„Durch Worte versucht er seine letzte Ehre zu verteidigen, indem er denjenigen bestrafen lässt, der seinem Peiniger am Wichtigsten scheint." Schweigen. Shinobi fühlte sich seltsam träge. Wie in einem Traum gefangen. Sein Kopf prickelte. Er wusste, wo dieses Gefühl herrührte, doch er hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten. So auch jetzt. Der Häuptling seufzte tief. Mit lauter und klarer Stimme wandte er sich an den Rat. „Wer ist für die Bestrafung des jungen Priesters Shinobi Kinjaya?" 

Ein Blick des Schamanenprinzen genügte. „Es war einstimmig." Irrte er sich oder schwang etwas wie unterdrückte Trauer in der Stimme des Häuptlings mit? Nur mühsam hielt er sich ruhig. Er konnte sein Herz wie wild pochen fühlen. Ein rascher Blick auf Izaki verriet ihm, dass dieser kurz vorm Durchdrehen war. Er zitterte mittlerweile am ganzen Körper. Die zitternden Pupillen verrieten Panik. Der Prinz lächelte triumphierend. Wie durch einen undurchdringlichen Nebel vernahm er die unmittelbar folgenden Worte des Beschlusses. Dumpf, wie aus einer weiten Entfernung drangen sie an sein Ohr. „Izaki Manah, als Strafe für dein Vergehen wartet der Tod am anderen Ende des Weges. Das Ritual bei Sonnenuntergang wird verhindern, dass du jemals einen Weg in den Himmel findest. Shinobi Kinjaya, als Strafe für dein Vergehen wirst du für immer verbannt in eine Lebensform, die nicht die deine ist. Du wirst lebendig und doch tot sein."

**PROLOG** Ende

Ich bitte um Kritik, es muss ja nicht gleich Lob sein *g*

Das ist nämlich nur der Betatext, sozusagen die Basis für die späteren Verbesserungen- und dazu brauch ich euch liebe Leser ;-)

Eure Elleth


End file.
